It Happens
by longlivehp11
Summary: A song fic to the song It Happens by Sugarland.


**Hey guys, I decided it was time for an all CSI fic, so here it is. The song is It Happens by Sugarland. Also, read my other stories, Trouble in Vegas, 1985 High School reunion, Life Without You and Stay. **

**I don't own CSI.**

**Catherine POV**

_Missed my alarm clock ringing_

_Woke up telephone singing_

_Boss man singing his same old song_

I woke up to a very loud and upbeat song coming from my alarm clock. I recognized the song, _My Give a Damns Busted By Jo Dee Messina. _Yes, I am into country music. I have been hanging out with Nick lately and he always has it on. I took a liking to it. I then registered the sound of my cell going off and quickly answered it.

"Hey Gil." I answered, knowing it was him. He's the only one who calls before 8 A.M.

"Hey Cath. I need you to come in, Sara called out sick." I inwardly groaned as I pulled on a pair of pants and a blouse.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes." I said with a sigh and walked into Lindsey's room to wake her up. She did and got out an outfit and brushed her teeth and pulled her hair into a pony tail. At that same time, I put on a shirt, a pair of pants and two shoes, not bothering to see if they matched. We were out within 15 minutes. It was then I realized I hadn't showered since yesterday morning and wouldn't be able to until after shift.

_Rolled in late about an hour_

_No cup of coffee, no shower_

_Walk of shame with two different shoes on_

I knew I didn't have time to stop at Starbucks or Dunkin Donuts, so I will have to settle for that sludge they call coffee at the lab, unless Greg makes his special Blue Hawaiian brew. I love that stuff!

On my way, I had to drop off Lindsey at school. We were detoured twice and when we got there, the line to get in was way long, all the way into the street.

She got out of the car 20 minutes later and ran into the school and I drove away toward the lab. That took an extra 30 minutes. When I got there, I ran into the lab and to the break room where everyone was waiting for me.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Lindsey's school was jam packed and I waited for 20 minutes to drop her off." I said, out of breath.

"Don't worry, pssh, it happens." Nick said with a smile. That earned a confused look from everyone. "What? It's a song, one of my favorites at the moment."

"Hey Cath, why are you wearing one black and one brown shoe?" asked Warrick. I looked down to see what he was talking about and saw that I was, in fact, wearing two different shoes. I sighed and added that to the list of things that went wrong today.

_Now it is poor me, why me, oh me  
Boring the same old worn out blah blah story  
There is no good explanation for it at all_

_Ain't no rhyme or reason  
No complicated meaning  
Ain't no need to over think it  
Let go laughing  
Life don't go quite like you planned it  
We try so hard to understand it  
Irrefutable, indisputable  
The fact is  
Psssh  
It happens_

_My trusty-rusty had a flat  
I borrowed my neighbors Cadillac  
"I'll be right back," going down to Wally World  
That yellow light turned red too quickly  
Knew that the truck moment it hit me  
Out stepped my ex and his new girl  
("Sorry 'bout your neck baby")_

On my way back, a yellow light turned to red as soon as I got there and I slammed on my brakes, causing the car behind me to bump into the back of my car and who stepped out but Adam Novak and his new girlfriend. I waved and waited around for one of the officers to arrive and take my statement.

I went to Sam after asking Grissom for some time off and asked to borrow one of his cars because mine was in the shop.

"Sure, anything for my daughter and granddaughter. Take the Cadillac." So I did and told him I would be back sometime next week. He just waved it off.

_But it is poor me, why me, oh me  
Boring the same old worn out blah blah story  
There is no good explanation for it at all_

Ain't no rhyme or reason  
No complicated meaning  
Ain't no need to over think it  
Let go laughing  
Life don't go quite like you planned it  
We try so hard to understand  
Irrefutable, indisputable  
The fact is  
Psssh  
It happens

Ain't no rhyme or reason  
No complicated meaning  
Ain't no need to over think it  
Let go laughing  
Life don't go quite like you planned it  
We try so hard to understand  
Irrefutable, indisputable  
The fact is

Yeah, the irrefutable, indisputable, absoluteable, totally beautiful fact is  
Psssh  
It happens

**Hope you guys like it, that is one of my favorite songs and it just popped into my head last night. REVIEW!**


End file.
